


Chef for a Day

by FangirlofMany9503



Series: Oneshots [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Injured Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Piece Universe, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlofMany9503/pseuds/FangirlofMany9503
Summary: In which Sanji gets injured and is banned from cooking, so a certain someone steps in to help.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	Chef for a Day

As Chopper pulled the sling over Sanji's arm, he continually cursed Usopp for causing something so horrible to happen. He could not believe he'd been careless enough to get distracted by his stupid new invention long enough to trip and fall down the stairs on the front deck of the Sunny. It was downright disgraceful. And now his arm was broken, at least according to Chopper.

The little reindeer finished with his sling and hopped down from the chair he'd been using to reach Sanji's arm, his hooves clopping on the floor as he walked to grab the medicine from the countertop behind him. "Take one of these every six hours." He said. "And no cooking!"

Sanji ground his teeth together at the last part, but he'd already known as much. It still bothered him to no end, though. If he couldn't cook, then what the hell was the point of him even being here? But he didn't say any of that to Chopper, because he'd much rather avoid the tiny doctor's reprimanding.

Instead, he got up and made his way to the galley to get a glass of water, taking one of the pills and putting the rest of them away. He was rinsing out his glass, slowed down by only being able to use one arm, when the door was pushed open with a loud crack and a yawn. Sanji knew who it was before he even turned around.

"Oi, what are you doing in here, damn Marimo?" Sanji grumbled. "It's not dinner yet."

Zorn scoffed with a cocky grin on his face. "You mean Chopper's actually letting you cook with that injury?" He asked in a tone that told Sanji he was perfectly aware that Sanji had been temporarily banned from kitchen duty.

Sanji ground his teeth and put away the glass, raising one leg ever so slightly off of the floor. "I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit right now, Marimo."

Zoro laughed, turning to head for the fridge. Sanji straightened once again as he pulled it open and took out a bottle of sake, downing half of it in one gulp. When he resurfaced, he grinned and put the bottle back. "Relax, pervert cook. I'm not gonna fight you while you're hurt."

Sanji rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the bar counter. "What a gentleman." He grumbled, deliberating whether or not it was a good idea to start banging his head on the countertop. Maybe he could knock himself out until his arm was healed and he could cook again.

Zoro slammed the fridge door and reattached the lock before coming over and seating himself next to Sanji at the bar with a bored sounding yawn. Sanji glanced at him through the blond fringe covering his eye, taking in the bronze skin rippled with muscles he hadn't even known existed. His obnoxiously bright green hair seemed somehow even messier than usual, if that was even possible. His eye was closed, but Sanji could never forget the warm brown color of Zoro's irises.

Sanji realized he'd been staring openly at that point and quickly turned away before Zoro could notice. He sighed, getting up and wandering to the kitchen counter to pick up his cookbook. He started flipping pages at random, glancing over all the little notes he'd scribbled down in the corners of the pages over the years.

"What do you think you're doing, curly?" Zoro was suddenly behind him, attempting to tug the book from his grasp, but Sanji held firm. He felt his teeth, pulling against Zoro to try and get the book from him. They remained at a standstill, both of them tugging on it and getting nowhere.

Finally, Sanji sighed. "Fine! All I was doing was looking for a recipe so I can show someone else how to make it, since I can't."

Somehow that seemed to only make the swordsman more fired up. He cocked his head, that annoying smirk still plastered across his face. "What?" He asked with a smug tone. "You think I can't cook?"

"Oh, please." Sanji rolled his eyes. "You can't even walk down a straight oath without getting lost, how am I supposed to trust you can find your way around my kitchen?"

"That's what you're here for, pervert cook. Now pick a recipe and let's get started. Luffy will be mad if dinner gets delayed because you were being a clumsy dumbass."

"Oi! It was not my fault, Usopp distracted me and made me fall!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get to choosing."

Sanji did as the swordsman said, grumbling under his breath as he searched for the simplest recipe in the book. Eventually he settled on a fish recipe that was easy enough, but he was still worried the damn Marimo would find some way to mess it up.

Once he'd found the recipe, he slid the book across the counter to him, pointing to the instructions. "Do you think your tiny Marimo brain can handle making this?"

Zoro growled and bent over the book, mumbling the words aloud as he read. Sanji rolled his eyes in exasperation as he watched him repeat the names of certain ingredients in confusion. "I'll stay in here to supervise because I don't trust you at all."

Zoro growled again, but he didn't protest, which told Sanji that the recipe may as well have been a Poneglyph to him for all that he could understand of it. Sanji grinned to himself as he started pointing out where each of the ingredients were located at in the kitchen. After a little bit of struggle, they managed to gather everything needed to make it, and Sanji started on the hard parts; instructing Zoro how to actually go about cooking the fish.

Sanji turned on the stove while Zoro was trying make sense of all the different bottles of seasonings spread out across the counter. When the fire was steady, he reached over and grabbed him by the arm.

"Oi! Hands off!" Zoro smacked his hand away, but came to stand where Sanji had been trying to pull him to anyways.

"Put the fish in the pan." Sanji ordered. Zoro grumbled, but followed Sanji instructions. When he handed him a spatula, he took that without complaint too. 

It took much longer than it would have taken Sanji to make, but eventually the dish was made, and Sanji was surprised to note that it had even turned out good looking. Zoro turned off the stove with a triumphant grin.

"See that, curly? I told you I could cook!"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I told you how to do everything, damn swordsman. Half the Sunny would probably be gone if I'd left you by yourself in here."

Zoro ignored him, which was a win in Sanji's book. He poked his head out of the galley to call the others in for dinner, but Luffy beat him to it. He heard his voice all the way from the figurehead where he'd been sitting.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! LEEEEEEET'S EEEEEEAAAAAAAT!"

He rocketed himself across the ship and landed sprawled in a heap of rubbery limbs right next to the door. Totally unfazed, he leaped to his feet and ran past Sanji to sit at the table. Sanji groaned and moved aside to let the others inside.

"What did you make today, Cook-san?" Robin asked.

Chopper gave him a hard look. "Sanji! I told you you weren't allowed to cook! You could interrupt the healing process of your arm!"

"Oi, calm down, Chopper." Zoro spoke up, setting the platters of food down in the center of the table. Luffy attacked it immediately. "I cooked."

"Zoro made this?" Luffy asked with his mouth full. "It's really good! Zoro, why didn't you tell us you could cook?"

"He can't." Sanji said as he sat down. Zoro handed him a plate. "If I hadn't been in here, the whole kitchen would probably be gone by now."

Luffy tried to say something, but it was muffled by all the food he'd shoveled into his mouth. From there on, the familiar chaos of dinner descended upon the crew. By the time everybody had finished (and by everybody he meant Luffy), most of them had already left. It was Brook's turn for watch, so the others had all gone to bed.

Zoro stayed behind to help clean up with Sanji without Sanji even having to ask him to. Sanji couldn't do any of the dishes, so Zoro washed and dried while Sanji put the dishes away in the cabinets. It was silent for a while before Sanji cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Zoro asked. "Speak up, shit cook. I can't hear you."

"I...I said thanks!" Sanji turned his face away. "I didn't know what to do with myself when Chopper said I couldn't cook."

"The hell are you talking about, curly?"

"It's just that...I'm this ship's cook." Sanji put away the last of the plates and closed the cabinet. "That's my job, I cook. But if I can't do that, then what am I even here for?"

Zoro's lips were pressed together as he stared at the blond in silence for a moment. Then he scoffed, scrubbing furiously at the pan he was washing. "You're a damn idiot, cook."

Sanji whipped his head up to glare at him. "What the hell is your problem, Marimo? I'm being serious here!"

"No, you're being an idiot." Zoro handed him the now clean and dry pan. "Who cares if you can't cook for a little while? You're still a part of this crew."

"Well...yeah, but I can't do anything to hel--"

"You helped me, didn't you?" Zoro asked. Sanji froze, unable to come up with anything to say in response to that.

Zoro grinned, apparently thinking he'd won with that comment. "See? It's like you said, I woulda blown up the Sunny if not for you. Even if you can't cook, you're not useless." He shut off the water and tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought for a second. "Oh, and you're a decent fighter too, I guess."

Sanji growled and kicked him in the back of the knees. He didn't even stumble. "When my arm is better, I'm going to kick your ass, Marimo."

"I'd like to see you try."


End file.
